


凋零

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 你是我唯一的玫瑰
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed)
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089





	凋零

想象中的疼痛没有到来，说实话，他自己也吃了一惊。眼前的景象犹如世界崩塌一般消失，他停在一片白色的混沌空间里，进退不得。耳边时而嘈杂，时而寂静。他不知道自己是幸存，还是已经死了。正在他迷茫之际，他听见了自己的声音。  
“说起来，我真是在老的时候疯狂了一把。”  
老年的艾吉奥晃着一碗酒，和几个同体艾吉奥互相碰杯聊了起来。  
中年艾吉奥尝了一口：“平时你给我们喝的都不如这酒醇，你在哪儿搞来这样好的酒？”  
老年艾吉奥晃着酒碗，微笑得皱纹都舒展开来。  
“听我讲么。你们有几个知道邵云的？”  
另一个老年艾吉奥捧着酒碗：“我知道，她走了没多久我就来这儿了。”  
艾吉奥眺望远方，也不知道能看什么。明明这个时空裂缝是个混沌的空间，能有什么好景色？“她不远万里从中国过来，求我帮她复兴中国兄弟会。我本是不想去的，索菲亚在我身边，儿女们也在，我本是想安定下来的。可是她真的很用心，我一心软，就跟她去了异国他乡。”  
“谁知道这中国离罗马有那么远，我跟她去了中国，除了指点她刺客的功夫和一点别的，竟也没什么能做的了。想想她一个女孩子跑这么远去异国他乡，心里也不会好过。”  
他想，是啊，好像是有这么一个人，本来是在威尼斯的。因为自己去了罗马，她也抛下了总督府的事务，几乎是任性地跟来了罗马。明明她不是这样冲动的人，也不是小孩子了。可是她为什么要来罗马呢？  
“邵云很可爱，她很要强。这样的姑娘通常不会被人心疼。我却特别心疼她。你看其他的姑娘，哪个不是有委屈就哭，她不，她从来不哭。就算她好朋友被宫里的圣殿威胁了，她也没哭。这种泪不在外头流，在心里流。”  
有些什么东西忘记了，他想。好像是有这么一个女人，整天都是开开心心的，英姿飒爽，整个威尼斯都是她的影子。甚至自己还向她学过些什么。她从不哭，刚认识她的时候她被人射穿了大腿，她也没哭，倒是骂了很久。其实这时候哭一哭也没什么，女孩子哭一哭发泄痛楚是很常见的。可是从初见到再见，从威尼斯到罗马，她从来没有哭过。不，好像是有一次，差一点儿就哭了。  
那是什么时候来着？  
他觉得好像有一团雾遮挡在自己与自己的记忆之中，他只能模模糊糊看见什么。那好像是一个晚上，他和那个女人喝着葡萄酒，那是一瓶好酒，月色下他和她在高塔上，听着威尼斯的海浪声，轻轻碰杯。带着醇香的酒，他感觉有什么东西在心底爆裂开来，那女人就凑过来了。  
女人问：“艾吉奥，这酒怎么样？”  
“很美。”他说，现在他倒是记不清，他说的是人还是酒了。  
女人似乎有些愠怒，好像是忽然生了气，又好像已经酝酿很久了：“艾吉奥，你能不能像个男人一些——”  
他记得，自己说：“你要我证明给你看吗？”  
女人因为这句话笑起来，笑得有些怆然，她倚在高塔的墙沿，那杯酒像是拿不住了，杯口一歪，红色的液体就如同最美的绸缎一般散落在地。地上湿了一片，她恍若未觉，一面笑着，一面缓缓倚着墙坐在地上。他听见她的声音在颤抖：“艾吉奥，你真是……”  
她似乎想不出什么措辞，他记得，他是不想看见女人那样的。那女人和其他人不同，她不应该被自己这个浪子染指。可他偏偏没有把持住，威尼斯最美的女人，他也把持不住的。女人生来豁达，也许两人本来不应该又太多交集，可她偏偏这次，放不下了。  
女人把那空酒杯往自己的方向狠狠一摔，叫自己滚。人近不惑，他却犹如自己还是个年轻小子一般无措。他张了张嘴，不知道说什么。女人的眼眶红了，他就那样心慌起来。她说，艾吉奥，你真是个混蛋。  
他因为这一句话，落荒而逃。  
“嘿，同体，说起来他也是。”中年艾吉奥闭上了眼，“他当年就是个画画的，卫兵来刁难他，他还装傻，要不是我在，他要被打成什么样……”  
另一个艾吉奥一愣：“你说的他是莱昂纳多？”  
中年艾吉奥摸摸鼻子：“是。就算是我们被烧死的时候，他也一声没吭。”  
老年艾吉奥微微一笑：“我那个世界，莱昂纳多也是这样，不过他是因为义气——邵云就在我死前哭了一回。在异国，我那天就忽然不想动，忽然很想喝酒。我们都知道，我这个年纪，陪她在中国呆了那么久，我其实快到日子了。”  
“她去院子里树根下挖出来一坛酒。她给我斟满，敬了我一杯。说起来我在中国那么多年，喝的白酒没觉得有什么比这个香醇。她说，这酒叫女儿红，本是女儿出生的时候埋在地底的。她在师父死后给自己埋了这么一坛。我问她，那什么时候喝？她看着我，眼泪就下来了。她说，这个时候。”  
老年艾吉奥叹了口气：“这就是你们喝的这碗酒。我喝了一杯，感觉喝不得了。她看着我泪如雨下。当我觉得灵魂脱离身体的时候，她在我身体前，念了一句诗。她说：君生我未生，我生君已老，恨生不同时，日日与君好。那一刻，我觉得我陪她去中国客死他乡，都值了。”  
中年艾吉奥叹道：“是啊，我和莱昂纳多那时候……嘿，明明别人也有同性，我们就被人揭发陷害，我纵横一世居然救不得莱昂纳多一个人。但是看到他握住我的手，我就觉得都值了。”  
两人碰杯：“为爱情。”  
那是爱情吗？因为对方的一点儿动作，就会觉得都值得？  
他想起了那个女人。女人很美，也很干练。她独自一人就能把威尼斯打理的井井有条。自从自己夺回了总督府，威尼斯就多年都在她的掌控之下。她才是威尼斯真正的总督。一开始，他是有那份轻浮的心思，可她那么美，让他甚至觉得自己的轻浮是对她的不尊重。他便不再像对待别的女孩那样对她。  
后来是怎么样的呢？  
不知从什么时候开始，他们之间愈发不清不楚。可是两人都没有离开过彼此。他知道，他心里有份下贱的心思，所以他一直没有真正离开过她。可是那女人，又为什么不离开自己呢？  
好像有那么几次，自己一句闻言软语，她就不生气了，情报、目标、勘察她都去给她做了。她是因为——是因为——  
其实他是知道的，就是一直不肯承认罢了。  
他想，如果那天，他干了那杯葡萄酒，说她美，是不是就都不一样？  
那次之后，她似乎放下了。他心里有点失落，又觉得这是最好的安排。他走了，去了罗马。因为罗马还有事情在等着他。他去了，罗马发生了很多事情，克劳迪娅甚至还去罗马的玫瑰花开任职了。可是他从未想到，自己只不过是去一个墓穴的功夫，克劳迪娅就回了佛罗伦萨。  
他去玫瑰花开，看到了她。她翘着二郎腿坐在高大的皇冠沙发椅上，摘下了墨绿的毡帽，脱下了便于行动的长裤，换上了令人惊艳的长裙。她见到他，开口说：“又见面了，艾吉奥。”  
他不知道自己该如何面对她。  
他知道自己的心思，可对于她，对于那个女人，他不该把这样一个强大而有魅力的女人和其他女人视作一样。就算是卡特琳娜，也以自己女人的身份去争取了一些东西。她没有。她从头到尾，都是在用自己的体力去追赶男人的脚步，她的成功跟性别完全没有关系，甚至因为她是女性，还吃过苦头。  
所以，他不敢去给她什么承诺什么身份，面对她，他甚至有几分自惭形秽起来。可是他舍不得她，她也是。所以两个人就那么不清不楚了十多年。到了罗马，他看见他心情复杂，没有等他想好，她却不在意他了。  
其实这是他一开始认为的好结局，他们之间什么都没有，他们之间是纯洁的好朋友。这样他们彼此尊重，彼此的感情又贞坚。  
可他终是有份下贱的心思，他想，他居然会因为女人的目光不为他停留而失落，居然会因为女人和其他贵族交际，心里发酸。  
她本是豪放如风的女子，拿得起放得下才是她。她不再爱他了，他应该高兴的。可是他没有。  
他知道自己为什么不开心了。  
艾吉奥，你混蛋。  
他想，他忽然想跑去和那些同体喝上一杯。  
青年艾吉奥有些羞赧地笑起来：“爱情是个好东西，我也这样认为。克里斯蒂娜就如玫瑰花一样美好，她很漂亮。她一笑，整个世界都开放了。如果不是我们家被人陷害，我应该跟她在一起的。”  
“哦？同体，你那个世界是谁活了下来？”  
“费德里科。”  
又一个艾吉奥点头：“是啊，爱情如玫瑰一般盛放，她笑便世界展颜。卡特琳娜身上总是有些玫瑰的刺，但是她在我身边的时候，又那样温柔美丽。”  
“温柔美丽还是索菲亚。她本是温室中的玫瑰，如果不是我的到来，她就能安平一声。她被人带走的时候，我甚至觉得整个世界都凋零了。”  
她不再注意他时，他是一瞬间有世界凋零的感觉的。可他没觉得这样的感情为什么会让那个同体那样捶胸顿足。他不明白。  
这里是死后的世界吗？为什么这里会有这么多的自己呢？而每一个自己似乎有着不同的命运。最先开口的那个艾吉奥晃着酒杯似乎是听到了她的疑惑：  
“邵云说，红线纷杂。说不定前世欠的债，就要今生来还，所以我们有这么多同体，都爱着不同的人。”老年艾吉奥端起酒杯，“我敬大家。”  
“同体，既然你说这女儿红是你的爱给你的，为什么你今天肯拿出来喝了？”  
老年艾吉奥笑而不语。  
“嘿，同体们。你们说是不是还有一段情债未偿？不然怎么总觉得少一个人呢？”  
老年艾吉奥摆手：“平行世界的百千万，你怎么确定就只有一个人？”  
他恍然，原来此处竟是平行世界的缝隙，时空乱流的夹角。不然为什么那么多自己在死后相互聊了起来？平行世界难怪有那么多自己认识的人。想一想，克里斯蒂娜、卡特琳娜，是不是还有一个什么人，被自己忘掉了？  
是谁？  
是那个女人。  
他可以在记忆中透过那团雾，清清晰地看见她的脸。她一头黑发微卷，一双凤眼那么灵动，她常年戴着一顶墨绿色的盗贼的毡帽，穿着墨绿的坎肩。她好像没有姓，只有名。她和别的世界的她不同，别的世界她都留在了威尼斯，或许甚至没有爱上自己，可是在自己的世界，她跟着自己来到罗马——但是，为什么有不爱了呢？  
他想不明白，却也来不及想明白了。当眼前的景象渐渐在眼前消失，他看见一头微卷的黑发当在自己眼前。  
——想起来了。  
什么都想起来了。  
她叫罗莎，初见是在威尼斯，再见是在总督府。他迷上了她，她喜欢他。他们似乎是开始了，又一直没有承认彼此的关系。他在逃避，她不敢追，他们就这么从威尼斯一直到罗马，关系从来没有再进一步。那天晚上，他要离开威尼斯，她找他喝酒，她的意思他明白的。她想知道，他要罗莎当自己的爱人，还是仅仅是个老情人。他甚至依然没有给她一个明确的答案，甚至连“我希望我们有一个美好的曾经”这样的话都没有说出来给她。  
——他怎么说得出？那种分手的话？  
她恨，可是她没能放下，所以她来了罗马。  
罗莎来了，克劳迪娅走了。罗马的玫瑰花开在她售价也井井有条。他却在为罗莎的卖笑而负气。明明人到中年，还像个孩子似的——  
她本是威尼斯总督府的幕后总督，本是靠自己的力量跟男人抗衡，一点一点升上来的，现在却出卖自己的色相去迎合罗马的权贵。她本不需要的，都是为了追随他，所以他还有什么好气的呢？自己又偏偏没有任何立场。  
从那天那杯酒洒在地上，他就再也没有资格了。  
西泽尔的箭射过来，他的脑中思绪翻飞，本以为该离去了，她却挡住了。  
那一霎，世界凋零了。  
也许是他去时空乱呆了一瞬，也许是他在人生的走马灯中看了一遍，他终于、终于下定了决心，既然他想她爱他敬她重她，就给她一个她想要的承诺，想要的身份，为什么偏偏到现在——偏偏到现在才想明白这些？  
她自与其他女子不同，何必要他以不染指这个女人的方式，去证明？  
退一万步，她既然愿意来到罗马，还在意着许多虚名不成？  
他看见那个身影朝自己倒下，那箭射穿了她的心。  
他终于慌了，他终于紧紧抱住她，他终于听见自己用颤抖的声音叫她我最亲爱的。  
“我最……亲爱的罗莎……”  
“你为什么要——”  
她咧嘴笑了起来：“我可不是帮你，我是在帮兄弟会。兄弟会没了你，可要大伤元气啦。”  
这时候还要笑……  
他终于在即将枯萎的玫瑰上落下一吻：“抱歉，罗莎。”  
“报什么歉呀……”她的声音越来越低。  
她觉得死在他怀里真窝囊，不过都快死了，窝囊就窝囊吧。  
“抱歉，我没能早点告诉你……我爱你……”


End file.
